dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three)
History at Wikipedia: * (cur) (last) 20:25, 4 February 2006 Kchishol1970 (→Infinite Crisis) * (cur) (last) 21:26, 2 February 2006 El benito m (→Infinite Crisis - link fix) * (cur) (last) 04:43, 2 February 2006 Ultraexactzz (two howevers sounded silly; paraphrase) * (cur) (last) 02:53, 2 February 2006 Apostrophe * (cur) (last) 07:40, 1 February 2006 Wryspy (→''Infinite Crisis'') * (cur) (last) 20:54, 25 January 2006 86.137.177.159 * (cur) (last) 20:11, 25 January 2006 86.141.139.4 * (cur) (last) 03:00, 23 January 2006 68.165.113.165 * (cur) (last) 21:20, 22 January 2006 Dyslexic agnostic m * (cur) (last) 18:48, 22 January 2006 Green lantern40 (→''Crisis on Infinite Earths'') * (cur) (last) 00:00, 22 January 2006 DrBat * (cur) (last) 21:30, 21 January 2006 198.96.80.15 (→''Infinite Crisis'') * (cur) (last) 21:09, 20 January 2006 Ultraexactzz (Events of Infinite Crisis #4) * (cur) (last) 03:36, 18 January 2006 Ace ETP m * (cur) (last) 03:09, 18 January 2006 Ace ETP m * (cur) (last) 19:35, 17 January 2006 Ace ETP m * (cur) (last) 06:49, 17 January 2006 Dyslexic agnostic (disamb header and remove merge notice) * (cur) (last) 03:51, 17 January 2006 Dyslexic agnostic m * (cur) (last) 22:09, 16 January 2006 Tgunn2 * (cur) (last) 06:58, 2 January 2006 Luis Dantas m (→''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' - avoiding redirect (Harbinger)) * (cur) (last) 21:22, 1 January 2006 DrBat * (cur) (last) 21:16, 1 January 2006 DrBat * (cur) (last) 20:11, 1 January 2006 Ace ETP * (cur) (last) 01:21, 1 January 2006 KramarDanIkabu (needs merging) * (cur) (last) 07:13, 30 December 2005 Ace ETP m * (cur) (last) 04:03, 30 December 2005 Dyslexic agnostic (add Category:DC Comics characters) * (cur) (last) 04:02, 30 December 2005 Dyslexic agnostic m (→''Infinite Crisis'' - minor) * (cur) (last) 04:01, 30 December 2005 Dyslexic agnostic (→''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' - more copyedit) * (cur) (last) 03:56, 30 December 2005 Dyslexic agnostic m (→''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' - change Lex Luthor wiki to Earth-Three version) * (cur) (last) 03:55, 30 December 2005 Dyslexic agnostic (add headings, fix typos) * (cur) (last) 03:45, 30 December 2005 Dyslexic agnostic (copyedit...) * (cur) (last) 02:30, 30 December 2005 Ultraexactzz (Graphic) * (cur) (last) 02:15, 30 December 2005 Wilfredo Martinez (minor edit) * (cur) (last) 01:22, 30 December 2005 Ace ETP m * (cur) (last) 01:16, 30 December 2005 Ace ETP m * (cur) (last) 00:17, 30 December 2005 Ace ETP m * (cur) (last) 23:55, 29 December 2005 Ace ETP * (cur) (last) 23:29, 29 December 2005 Ace ETP * (cur) (last) 22:07, 29 December 2005 Ultraexactzz * (cur) (last) 22:07, 29 December 2005 Ultraexactzz m * (cur) (last) 22:05, 29 December 2005 Ultraexactzz * (cur) (last) 22:00, 29 December 2005 Ultraexactzz m * (cur) (last) 21:59, 29 December 2005 Ultraexactzz (Superhero Box) * (cur) (last) 21:50, 29 December 2005 Ace ETP * (cur) (last) 21:43, 29 December 2005 Ultraexactzz (Infinite Crisis, minor copyediting) * (cur) (last) 21:35, 29 December 2005 Ace ETP * (cur) (last) 21:18, 29 December 2005 Ace ETP Profzoom 04:07, 10 February 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Powers I didn't alter the "powers" section greatly because I honestly don't know if it's correct or not. Some of the stuff seems dubious to me, however. Did Luthor really have the power to 'alter his molecules?" The impression I got from infinite Crisis was that he was using a device to project a different hologram form over his own body. Likewise, I never saw any evidence that he could 'create duplicates of himself." If anyone has sources for these powers, I'd greatly appreciate it. Chrisstansfield 17:49, 19 June 2007 (UTC)